Heart & Soul
by HJS23
Summary: ONESHOT! Takes place when Nathan goes to find Haley on tour in season 2.


"I'm her husband"

He walked through the crowded area, feeling nervous and anxious at the same time. He looked around seeing all the stage crew getting ready and hearing Gavin DeGraw singing one of his hit songs "Chariot".

He walked into the dressing room, where he saw wardrobe pass by him. As it passed, his vision became clear of the object in front of him.

Her dressing table, where his wife was getting ready, putting on her make up, putting hair spray in her hair, all while he was at their home feeling devastated and sad.

He moved closed to the table sitting in the chair as he saw his reflection in the mirror. His sad, confused reflection.

His concentration moved to the photos that were pasted in the right hand corner of the mirror. He couldn't help but smile. In the centre was him and her, on their wedding day. They looked at one another with such love and commitment. On that day, he knew that nothing could ever come between them. He would have never have guessed that this would have driven them apart.

His smile soon faded when he noticed the pictures surrounding the one of their wedding day. The rest of the pictures were of that jerk, Chris Keller and his wife, his Haley. How he hated that man, he wishes Chris never came into the picture. He felt so torn to know that maybe his wife had left for this man.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her voice, "You've gotta tell her I say hi!" She giggled her way in when she looked at the back of a man. His eyes met hers through the mirror.

"Nathan, oh my God, what are you doing here?" she asked him shocked

He got up and faced her, how much he had missed that face of hers. "I wanted to see you"

She smiled at his words, she loved him so much

"I didn't to see you", he continued

She quickly responded, "I'm so glad you did, I miss you", she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

Nathan returned the hug, hugging her harder. He loved her so much and he missed wrapping his arms around her petite frame. She was the woman for me and nothing would ever change that.

Not breaking their hug, Nathan continued to talk, "Listen, I asked you to marry me because I want to spend my life with you, I still want that"

They both realized from the hug

"I love you Haley", he said lovingly

"I love you too", she said back without a doubt in her heart

"So I came here for you and I'll be here for you no matter what, I'll go with you on the tour, I'll wait for you, whatever you want me to do"

Haley looked down; this was all happening so fast for her. She loved Nathan with all of her heart but what he was saying wasn't quite connecting in her mind. She didn't know exactly what to say.

"I'm not giving up on us, I'm not giving up on our marriage", Nathan told her with love in his eyes and hoping that they could just patch things up and be the couple they used to be

Nathan stared at a speechless Haley, he was waiting for a response but she couldn't find the words. Her mind was in a million places

Nathan turned to look at the pictures of the man he hates more then his father. Maybe this nightmare was true; maybe she was with him now and didn't love Nathan anymore. It pained him to think of that

Haley noticed Nathan looking at the pictures and reassured him that Chris has nothing to do with her decision. "It's not about him; it's never been about him. There's only one man that I love in this world Nathan, and that's you...and my father of course"

Nathan looked at her, usually they would laugh but there was no laughter left in either of them.

Haley went to hug Nathan but he caught her hand in time and saw that her wedding ring was off. She, his wife had taken off their symbol of marriage, commitment and love. He couldn't stand that; he couldn't help but wonder if she was ashamed to be married to him. Why else would she take the ring off?

Haley saw the pain in his eyes when he asked her, "You're not wearing your ring?"

She didn't know what else to say, she didn't want to take it off in the first place but according to her manager, it was the best thing to do.

"I love you, I do but I feel like- maybe we rushed things, maybe I-I rushed things a little bit, we're so young and I wasn't ready for all of this, you, the music and- and now it's all happening at once and-it's really hard, I don't know if I can be who you need me to be"

Nathan didn't care about anything, he loved her and that's all that mattered

"All I need you to be is my wife, is that too much to ask?"

Nathan melted as she looked at him in the eyes, she loved this man so much and she couldn't believe that this was happening. She hated that this was happening but she didn't know what else to think or do.

"Haley", the stage manager called out for her. Gavin DeGraw had finished performing and now it was her turn to shine as the star she had become. "We're ready"

"I have to go, can you just stay here and we'll talk after the show?" she told him as she walked backwards not wanting to let her fans wait too long

She stopped mid way and looked at him, her husband whom she loves so much. "I'm really happy that you came", she smiled and ran up to him throwing her arms around him and kissing him gently on the lips

She then ran on stage as they called out her name, "Please welcome to the stage, Haley James"

Haley smiled as she placed the guitar around her head and began to play a few notes, she looked back at the room where Nathan was. He had come out a little and watched her as she looked back at him

As Haley proceeded to sing her song, she glanced over to Nathan but found that he was gone. She suddenly went blank. Her mouth was opened but no words were coming out. He had left and it was killing her. She looked at all the faces in the crowd and none of them were her husband.

She leaned in to the mic and whispered "I'm sorry" as she placed the guitar done and ran off stage to find Nathan.

She found one of the crew directors; he looked at her puzzled "What's going on?"

Haley was breathless, "Do me a favor, get on your walkie talkie and tell everyone to block the exits, my husband is trying to leave and I'm not going to let him leave without me!"

"Haley, you're making a big mistake!" the director shouted as she continued running

"The mistake was leaving him in the first place!" she turned around and told him

At the exit, Nathan was stopped by security and they wouldn't let him go. He wasn't in the mood for this, his heart was broken and all he wanted to do was get drunk and be sad because that's what he was. Without the love of his life, he was a nobody and without her he didn't

want to be somebody.

Nathan hit the steering wheel, his temper flaring. "What the hell is the hold up?"

The security guard looked at Nathan as his concentration then went to the girl who ran as fast as she could towards the old Honda

"The hold up is for me!" she shouted

Nathan rolled his eyes as he didn't care about any pop celebrity; he just wanted to get back on the road and away from here

"Nathan!" the girl shouted

Nathan felt that her voice was familiar but he knew that Haley was inside playing for her fans while her husband had just left. But how could this girl possibly know his name?

Nathan turned around, it took him awhile as he just wanted to leave without any hassle but he turned and their eyes met.

He didn't know which expression to leave on his face, the happy one of him seeing his wife running towards him or the shocked one trying to get his vision straight to see if what he was seeing was really true

"Hales?"

Haley ran towards him, her last steps until she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She didn't care who saw them, she was in love with this man and she wanted the whole world to know. Nathan smiled in-between the kiss as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, finally she was with him.

When they finally came up for air, he looked at her with such a different expression. She knew that he was hurting and she didn't want to see the man she loved in pain any longer

"What are you doing here? Giving me a goodbye kiss?"

Haley smiled at his remark, "No, giving you a kiss that tells you to bring me home so that we can be together, always and forever"

This made Nathan happier then ever. All he wanted was to have his wife back and now he finally got her back.

"I'm so sorry Nathan, I never meant to-", Haley was cut off by Nathan's kiss. He didn't want an apology, he just wanted her, he just wanted them to be together

"I love you Haley James", he told her happily and lovingly

"Scott! Haley James Scott", she smiled. "And I love you too, more then you'll ever know"

Haley giggled as she and Nathan kissed once again, it felt so good to be in one another's arms. This was the way it was supposed to be

Haley ran to the car door as Nathan opened it for her and ran to his side. Haley snuggled up to him in the car as she played with her wedding ring. She was about to put it back on when Nathan stopped her, "Don't"

Haley looked at his confused; a small shock of fear ran through her spine. She couldn't help but wonder if Nathan was now turning on her or remembering the pain she put him through.

Nathan smiled as he could read her like a book. "I want to do it, may I?"

Haley smiled as Nathan pulled over to the side of the road. He put the car in park and grabbed her left hand. "I will love you always and forever, Haley James Scott. I'm so happy that you came back to me, we belong together". He slid the ring on her finger as tears rolled from her face.

"We sure do", she agreed as she grabbed his face and kissed him. "God I love you so much!" she told him in-between breaths.

"I love you too", he told her as he rested his forehead against hers.

Rain drops fell from the sky making small noises as they hit the windshield of Nathan's car. Haley looked outside the window. "It's raining", she giggled as she lifted her eye brow

"Trust me, when we get back to Tree Hill, it's going to rain for a week in our world". She giggled at his comment as he kissed his cheek and smiled.

Nathan put the car back into drive as he continued to drive back home to Tree Hill to live happily ever after with his wife, Haley. She smiled at him as he reached for her hand, kissing the top of it ever so tenderly. She rested her head on his shoulder as they both drove back to Tree Hill together. The way it was supposed to it.


End file.
